the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
An elf is a mythical creature, sometimes referred to as a demi-god even, of Germanic Mythology/Paganism which still survives in northern European folklore. They were originally a race of minor gods of nature and fertility and are luminous beings said to be “more beautiful than the sun,” whose exalted status is demonstrated by their constantly being linked with the Aesir and Vanir gods. The elves are said to be guarded and governed by the Seraphim, one of the highest ranking angels in Heaven. According to Gabriel, the reason why they are so heavily protected so because the elves are thought to be the "batteries of light". This could most likely mean that the elves are actually the ones who would give power to the Light itself, not to be mistaken for God who is revered to as such. The elves were said to even worship the angels, offering them gifts for their protection, even though they do not ask for it. However, the relationship between the angels and the elves is quite positive, as some angels could be seen playing with elfin children. Elves are said to possess many forms; some are tiny, some are tall and female elves often seem human-like in appearance, but some say they are empty from the back, like a hollow tree. Their most striking feature are their long and pointy ears which provides them excellent hearing. They are also adorned with stunning pieces of jewelry like necklaces and such. Elves are also often pictured as youthful-seeming men and women of great beauty living in forests and other natural places, underground or in wells and springs. They have been portrayed to be long-lived or immortal and possess magical powers that are attributed specifically to them. The elves also have ambivalent relations with humans. Elves commonly cause human illnesses, but they also have the power to heal them, and seem especially willing to do so if sacrifices are offered to them. Despite this, elves are relatively peaceful creatures and would only fight if they or their homeland is threatened. Humans and elves can interbreed and produce half-human, half-elfin children, who often have the appearance of humans but possess extraordinary intuitive and magical powers. This implies that at the very least, humans and elves have a stable relationship. The most prominent feature of such a hybrid are their pointed ears and angelic appearance. It is believed that humans can apparently become elves after death, and there was considerable overlap between the worship of human ancestors and the worship of the elves. The worship of the elves persisted centuries after the Germanic people’s formal conversion to Christianity, as medieval law codes prohibiting such practices demonstrate. Ultimately, then, their veneration lasted longer than even that of the gods. In Norse mythology, there are two species of elves, known as Light Elves and Dark Elves. Obviously given by their naming, these two elves represent the forces of Order and Chaos, as well as Life and Death or Yin and Yang respectively. The elves of Norse mythology have survived into folklore mainly as females, living in hills and mounds of stones. The Swedish älvor, were stunningly beautiful girls who lived in the forest with an elven king. In Romantic art and literature, elves are typically pictured as fair-haired, white-clad, and( like most creatures in the Scandinavian folklore) nasty when offended. They often play the role of disease-spirits, but this is mostly attributed to the Dark Elves. The most common, though also most harmless case was various irritating skin rashes, which were called älvablåst (elven blow) and could be cured by a forceful counter-blow Category:Divine Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:Germanic Category:Norse Category:Mythic people